Talk:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)
Lupin's luggage (the portmanteau)? Is this the film that features Lupin's (at least, I think it was his) big fold-out trunk? He packs it with a wave of the wand at the end of the year, I think: the trunk is open and on its end, coats hanging in one side, drawers in the other. Am I remembering correctly? Does this ring a bell for anyone? Thanks; Sam. 04:40, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Hmmm. No I don't remember that at all. Are you sure? [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 08:03, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::This is what I remember: Lupin flicks his wand to pack his fold out trunk that has like the above user said the trunk is open and on its end, coats hanging in one side, drawers in the other. After he does this he says: ::Am I right? -- [[User:Madam Hooch|'Madam Hooch']] (''Which Broomstick'') :::Yes, you are right Madam Hooch. It was in the last part of this movie Prisoner of Azkaban. By the way Sam, Why do you ask about it? --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 09:33, 8 May 2009 (UTC) The glass of wine Harry destroys Aunt Marge's glass of wine I don't actually think the broken glass already was Harry's fault. I think that was entirely Marge's fault. She said she had a strong grip and that it had happened before. At least she says so in the novel. --Maxl 09:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :In both the book and the film, Marge insults Harry's mother, and it makes him so angry that he unintentionally breaks the glass through underage magic. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) We can't be seen! Hermoine said to Harry that they can't be seen. Exactley they are been seen by someone. They are been seen by one men: Albus Dumbledore. If Harry and Hermoine come back, they talk to Dumbledore, who just has talked to the past Harry and Hermoine. Is this a blooper or not? Or is this not a blooper?--Station7 10:30, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :They couldn't be seen by people who weren't aware of their time-travelling. Imagine Ron saw two Hermiones and two Harrys: he would think he was mad! Now, Dumbledore was aware they were time-travelling there was no harm done. The only blooper I think happened is Macnair: he was sitting at the Clock Tower Courtyard, as such he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and the time-travelling Harry and Hermione, minutes after their earlier selves passed by him. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::But Sirius Black so Harry and Hermoine to, but he didn't know they saved Buckbeak!--Station7 22:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Sirius saw them but there were no worries, as he never knew there were another pair of Harrys and Hermiones at that same moment at the Hospital Wing. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) If I understand then.... If I do understand, the time-travelling Harry and Hermoine already saved Buckbeak, so he didn't die! My question is: Were they already time-travelling from the beginning when Harry, Ron and Hermoine were going to Hagrid, is that right. Could you explain more? Thanks.--Station7 18:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Am I right?--Station7 18:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I've seen the movie, but how could that Seth Cooper?--Station7 20:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::It seems that time travel is allowable as long as history isn't changed. The travel itself and its consequences have to be part of history already. The trio never saw the execution of Buckbeak, all they saw was the executioner using the axe, they heard Hagrid's cry but didn't hear the words. They just thought that Buckbeak had been killed. Hagrid, Fudge, Macnair and Dumbledore must have seen that Buckbeak had "disappeared" right in the first time. So yes, I think that their time travelling selves had already meddled with the execution. Another example of this is the vase breaking at Hagrid's: it breaks when the original Harry and Hermione, and then the time travelling Hermione realizes she has to do it. Loads of paradoxes innit? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Cool!--Station7 07:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) 3 Harry's and 3 Hermoines? I look some video's at youtube and I thought there were 3 Harry's at the same moment. 1. The Harry and Hermoine and the Hospital Wing. 2. The Time-travelling Harry and Hermoine who were going to Hagrid. 3. The Harry and Hermoine who were running to the Hospital Wing. Yes, it's strange what I think, but what do you think about this. Of were there just 2 Harry's and Hermoines?--Station7 07:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :No, you saw only two of each. The Harry and Hermione traveling through time are exactly the same as those in the Hospital Wing. Of course, time is a cycle of endless paradoxes and so Harry and Hermione are constantly repeating this cycle of time-travel if you follow the events of each pair on their own. Does that make sense?--Yin&Yang 07:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, that's make sense.--Station7 08:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Snape and Lupin How did they know that Sirius Black was coming to the Shrieking Shrack at that time. I konw that Lupin did konw that Sirius was coming to Hogwarts, but not at that time. Is this a mistake or not? If not, could someone explain me how they did know this.--Station7 22:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :OK, I have now know why Lupin knew where Ron, Hermoine and Harry were going to (because of the Marauder's map), but how did Snape knew that? --Station7 22:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Most Likely on suspicion 22:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::The book explains this. As Lupin went into the Shrieking Shack he left the Marauder's Map open on his desk. As Snape went into his office to give Lupin his Wolfsbane Potion (as it was full moon) he saw them heading for the Shrieking Shack. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you Seth ;) --Station7 22:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Foreshadowing later books I just watched the interview with JK Rowling on the DVD version of the film, and she stated that some of the material added to the movie unintentionally foreshadows events in the final two books. Of course as the interview was from 2004 she didn't say what that foreshadowing was. I think the bit where Harry rails at his friends after discovering Sirius was friends with his parents and (he thought) betrayed them was reminiscent of Harry's anger in Half Blood Prince regarding learning about Snape. But I wonder if there are other scenes that foreshadow the later books. It would be worth mentioning in the article. 23skidoo 14:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Cast PoA and GoF Hi, I found an actor for both movies. It is Xorael Harrison. He sang in the choir in PoA and was in GoF. Here is the source: http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=153738 Harry granger 18:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate edition rating The article says the Ultimate Edition version is PG-13. It is not. It still carries a PG rating because for whatever reason it was decided to only include the standard theatrical version on the DVD and Blu-Ray release. It doesn't have the "expanded" experience option of the first two, either, which is sad. 03:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) My favorite! Recently started watching the movies, on the 7th now. So far Prisoner of Azkaban has been my favorite! :) I LOVE Gary Oldman! Buffymybasset--Buffy 01:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Shared Sweets Scene I was wondering why the scene where the Gryffindor boys share some of their sweets with Harry, who is currently stuck inside the castle, was never mentioned in either the differences between the novel and film? It's mentioned on the Pepper Imps page, but there is no evidence here that it happened. 09:50, March 31, 2013 (UTC) In the Last Dementor Scene...... Why did the original harry see a stag when he passed out and didnt hear harry yell EXPECTO PATRONUM while in reality itwas harry standing there not a stag. Riptide240 (talk) 12:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hermione's actions in this film were so reckless! Hermione's actions were so reckless in this movie. She tried reasoning with a werewolf - well you can just say that there goes her sense of intellect. And when Harry ran after Sirius and Lupin while transformed, Hermione tried to run after Harry but was easily restrained by Severus Snape. If she was trying to run after Harry, then who was supposed to help Ron balance while he had a broken leg? That's downright careless if you ask me. Hermione also threw an ammonites fossil too hard at Harry's head. Harry was her best friend, surely she should have shown a little more care. And when she said she was sorry, she didn't sound like she meant it. Hermione should have thought of the possibility that the werewolf would go after her and Harry, rather than the original Harry, so that she and Harry would be prepared to run off in case the werewolf did go after them. Hermione's actions while hiding behind the tree were pretty reckless. Not only did she give away their hiding place but she also put Harry in danger. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:43, March 11, 2015 (UTC). :Also, Hermione punched Malfoy with a stick while they leave, after Ron says it's not worth it. Ignorant Hermione. Your Friend,Lewisthewikiar 15:09, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Highland cow in Hogsmeade I just noticed that a Highland cow (Wikipedia page) appears in this film: it appears in the scene when Harry storms from the Three Broomsticks. Should this be mentioned on the page in some way? --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 15:57, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Can Someone Explain This? I don't get this part. Can someone explain this? Ron: You better go. Harry: No. Don't worry, okay? It's fine. I'll stay. Hermione: You go, I'll stay. Harry: You okay? Ron: I'm fine. Go. Any explanation as to why they wanted Harry to go and talk with Sirius? ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 12:26, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Vandal The following edit needs to be reverted: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher%27s_Stone_(film)?diff=1228166 Mc1934 (talk) 19:35, May 17, 2019 (UTC)